Memoirs of a Zombie
by girliegokuMandz
Summary: A deceased woman is attached to the physical world though a very unique circumstance. Her body is alive, and has a mind of it's own! Unable to move on, she is forced to be dragged along on the adventures of her undead body. How will she ever move on?
1. Chapter 1

_Memoirs of a Zombie_

Chapter 1

_It's happening. _I used my last measure of strength to gaze down at the infected wound in my torso, thick, black blood gushing out of it like a waterfall come alive. _ I can't… hold on any longer. _ The comfort of the otherworld was pillowing the pain that was ferociously ripping me apart from the physical world._ Peace. _ An unclear motion of people could be seen hovering above me. _ What are they doing? _ I could see them calling out to me. Their cries of desperation clawing at me.

_Whispers. _ I could hear whispers. _ But you all seem so far away. _ I dug deep to find a hidden reservoir of strength to reach out, even if by curiosity to see if I could touch them. But my body wouldn't move. They all seemed so far away. _ I'm drowning… so peaceful…. No more pain… _ A strained gaze looked upwards. I could see the blurred shapes of people moving. _ Am I in a hospital? _ Something was coming down on me. Suddenly I was rushing towards the shapes. Their desperate whispers were becoming ferocious shouts. In a heartbeat, a violent shock vibrated down my entire body, forcing the spine I once called mine to curl up in a seizure. The pain was back. _ Oh god… just let me go… _

The shock dissipated out of my body as it plumped back down onto what I imagined to be a hospital bed. The shouts returned to distant whispers. _ Why are they doing this to me? _ The final darkness of the otherworld rushed into me, like a flood finding a new path. _ Such warmth! _I could feel all the good deeds of my life lifting me into the warm shine of the heart of the otherworld. _ No more pain._

As I rose into the realm of freedom, I was suddenly jerked to a stop. The shock vibrated through my presence, disrupting my peace and imprisoning me into confusion. I felt something tug at my ankle. I looked down. There was a long invisible chain reaching down from my presence and into my body. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. Something was keeping me attached to my body. But what? I couldn't quite see properly, I wasn't entirely connected to the physical world like I was before. I descended towards the focus of my body. What I saw shocked me. Panic coursed through my presence. _What obscenity is it? _My body was alive!

The distant cries of panic echoed in the room. I was seeing clearly now. The distant cries were becoming closer and closer. _ Oh god! What is happening to me? _My body had pinned one of the doctors against the wall, as it dug its teeth into his cheek, draining the stream of life out of him. His compassion for the dying was gone now, filled only with the hopelessness of a losing battle. After watching for a long 30 seconds, the man's head finally slumped against his shoulder, as my body mindlessly backed away, allowing the doctors lifeless body to slump into an awkward shape on the blood flooded floor.

I stared. 20 long minutes must have passed. Why wasn't my body doing anything? What was happening? _ Why is this happening to me? I can't just stay attached here, I have to get away! I have to get away from this! _I turned around and walked away, but I was stopped by an invisible barrier. Taking a breath, I tried to force my way through the dense energy, attempting to break free from my ties to the forlorn and hell-like world I was now banished to. But to no avail. _ Oh no. I'm moving! _ The world before my eyes was being pulled away from me. I turned my transparent head around, and understood that I was being dragged along with my body. _ Why? Why me? It was only yesterday that I was a head accountant at NBC. I was such a successful and, may I vainly say, a beautiful business woman. _

Confusion flooded into me. I strained my memory, but no such information could be recalled. _I don't remember my name. _She watched her body move and she allowed her presence to be swept along with the winds of fate. _My age. How old was I? Did I have any children? _ My line of thinking was suddenly interrupted with the loud sound of the rhythmic pattern of disrupted air. _ What is that light? _ I glared towards the light, my squinting eyes making out this new and mysterious shape. _ Is that a helicopter? _ My body had pushed it's way past the glass barriers and found it's way onto the hospital roof. This wasn't a hospital helicopter though.

So strange. I could clearly see inside the main area of the landed vehicle as a slender man in a suit glared down at my body, studying it, a glean of creative interest channeling in his eyes. Two combat clothed men rushed past him, onto the roof, and stationed themselves before the mechanical beast, armed with standard sub-machine guns. " Perfect. Take her and any other infected specimens you find on this floor. They will be our opportunity to turn things around. "I stared at them from across the roof, bewildered with a sense of the unknowing. _What's going on? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Memoirs of a Zombie_

_Chapter 2_

I peered down at the roof as it slowly pulled itself away from me, a colourless mist blanketing what was once a friendly and beautiful city. All I saw now was a sleeping destruction and chaos. It was as if I was looking at a ghost town. A few mindless bodies wandered aimlessly around the streets, but other than that, no movement could be detected. Angry growls could be heard behind me, but it was something I had grown used to. I turned around to look at my body, lying on a bench at the end of the copter. It had been strapped down by all of its limbs. What was once a she, was struggling to break free, squirming like a fish out of water.

I saw the scientist whisper something in the pilots ear, before he found his way over to my living body. Glancing at the face of my once body, he pulled a small silver case out from under the bench. As he opened it, I noticed the spiraling glass at the end of a needle, filled with a curious purple liquid. " Goodnight, my precious. " He whispered as he stabbed the needle into my body's neck letting the liquid drain into its veins. My body went limp, slumping emotionlessly onto the bench, like an animal that was ready to lay down and die.

I suddenly felt a strange drive come over me. The distinction between body and spirit was disappearing. _I'm going into my body! _The subconscious state that my body was going into must have created a connected between the body of the spiritual world and the body of the physical world! I began to feel sick, and in a lot of pain. I could feel my body deteriorating, bloodless wounds all over my body. And a hunger. Oh a hunger so deep. I wanted to push it out of my mind, but the more I tried, the more it would drive itself into me, like being blanketed by an iron sheet.

Suddenly, together, my body and I working as one, I opened my eyes, and strained to gulp in some air. I could see the scientist looking down at me, contempt and creative curiosity tingling in his eyes. I was a toy to him. Something to play with. As I tried to push the hunger I desired away from him, I found my tongue fiddling with my teeth, the satisfaction of feeding on fresh flesh imminent in my mind. _ This is horrible! _ I thought. _Why is this happening to me? _I wanted to scream out at him. I was desperate. A weak voice sounded from my body. _It's no use. _The scientist suddenly watched me with deeper intent, curious as to what had just happened.

He rose a small handheld machine up to his face and spoke into it. " Due to alternate injection, anger and violence has lowered in subject. " _I wish I could move. _I couldn't move my neck away from him, my fingers wouldn't twinge. " The hunger remains. " Finished the scientist, curious at my tongue as it played with my rotting teeth. He picked up a second needle and held it against my throat. I couldn't see the colour, I could only see red, and even that was hard to see. My entire body was deteriorating. I could feel it. _ I am dying._

A cold and numbing liquid was released into my veins. It felt thick. Paralyzing. I could feel it spreading all over my body. It was as if my body couldn't breath. I sat up and looked at the scientist, disgust in my vision. _How could he do this to me? You monster! _ I yelled at him. I pulled myself closer to him and shouted in his face. _ You Monster! You disgusting arrogant idiot! _I was overcome with frustration and let one large scream out into the space of the hovering vehicle. " Ooh. " Voiced one of the men. " Did you just feel that? " The scientist stood up and gazed over at him, faint white clouds protruding from his mouth every time he breathed. " It's nothing. Are we nearly back at the facility? When we get there, I want you to put the specimen ' Subject D ' into a liquidated tube.

I turned around and glanced outside, overcome with a looming sensation as I watched the hovering monster of the main Umbrella Co. building in Raccoon city. It was huge! The helicopter landed on the concrete outside of the main entrance. " Take her and the other 2 specimens inside. " The trained infantry units took the sleeping bodies in, one by one, until the scientist at I were the only ones left outside, standing side by side.


End file.
